One Last Time For Christmas
by four.point.O- for a day
Summary: I was in the mood for a christmas story, no idea why... ;) anyways, it's a little Harry romance for the holidays, to melt your heart and soul, I FINISHED IT! WAHOOO! REVIEW PLEASE! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

1 ONE LAST TIME FOR CHRISTMAS  
  
BY: HP'SGRL  
  
A/n: ok, I'm still working on this other story, but it's Christmas, and I really want to write a festive fic! So, I'm gonna write a short Christmas story whilst I think of more ideas for the other.. tell me if it sucks.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Stay out of the Garden!  
  
  
  
  
  
Christmas at Hogwarts was by-far Harry's favorite time of the year. Not only was he at Hogwarts, he was away from the Dursleys, and he could enjoy the spirit of the holidays. It was Harry's final year at his favorite school, and therefore also his final Christmas there. He really wanted this last one to be special. Harry was sitting in the common room waiting for someone to come down and talk with him; the room was surprisingly empty since the Christmas feast had just ended, and it was the night before break started. He sat staring at the fire place and listening to its soft crackling and smelling the scented air as it washed over him. At peace with his own thoughts he didn't hear Ron come downstairs, and sit on the sofa adjacent to his chair.  
  
"Harry!" Ron shouted, making Harry jump slightly, and jerk his head over to his friend.  
  
"Sorry Ron, I was just thinking. What were you going to say?" Harry asked feeling guilty for ignoring him.  
  
"Like I couldn't tell that you were thinking, you were making more smoke than the damn fireplace! Anyways, bad news pal, I've got to go home for Christmas." He said sadly.  
  
"What! But our plans, it's our last year here I thought we were going to do some serious rule breaking!" Harry complained.  
  
"I know, I was very upset when I found out, but I have to go to my cousins wedding. He's getting married for the third time, this time in Australia." He explained duly, "Thanks to him, I've been to Brazil, Jamaica, and now Australia. I'm sorry. I tried to get out of it, but you know Mum." Ron sighed.  
  
Harry did know Ron's Mum all too well, and was kind of surprised he wasn't invited himself. Only this summer Mrs. Weasley deemed Harry an honorary Weasley. He stared at the fire in disbelief.  
  
"Well at least Hermione will be here so you're not alone." Ron said encouragingly. "Mind you I don't want to find out you and her were kissing under the mistletoe whilst I was away and could not see for myself!" He laughed. Harry blushed. Last year and especially over the summer Harry found himself attracted to Hermione in a way that he thought wasn't possible when he was younger. Harry was sure Ron would've flipped out when Harry let it slip that he had feelings for Hermione, but now Ron had Sara. She was a pretty, athletic, and smart Ravenclaw girl, in the same year as the three. Harry was glad that Ron found someone for himself, that liked him for who he was, and not who they wanted him to be. At times, Harry felt a bit jealous because Ron had someone to confide to emotionally, while Harry had chosen to remain single through his life at school. Indeed it seemed one day Ron and Sara might tie the knot, but Ron won't go so far as to claim that.  
  
"Is Sara going?" Harry asked, and Ron's face tinged pink.  
  
"No, actually, she's spending Christmas in France with her parents and grandparents. She wanted me to go with her. But that's not gonna happen now.." He glared at the fire. They were both staring at the fire when a light figure joined Ron on the couch. Hermione sat down, and rested a head on Ron's shoulder. Harry felt twinge of jealousy, but dismissed it. He knew that she was just playing.  
  
"Hi guys." She said gloomily, " Sorry Ron, I found out from Ginny you two are going away for Christmas." She patted his hand softly, "I guess that leaves just me and Harry to mess around this break?" She stopped patting Ron's hand, and thought about what she just said.  
  
"Really?" Ron inquired.  
  
"What will that consist of?" Harry said, smiling, wondering how his friend would explain herself out of this, and thinking about how much he'd really like to "mess around" with her.  
  
"You know what I mean, it wasn't supposed to sound like that. You guys." Hermione said recovering badly as her blush receded. Ron gave Harry a 'SCORE' look, which Harry smirked back.  
  
"I'm going to the library, you two are such perverts." Hermione said huffily.  
  
"Better hurry then, seeing as there is only two hours till it closes." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, I hope you have a good Christmas too." Hermione snapped, then hugged Ron and practically ran out the door.  
  
"Jealous, Harry? I mean, no hug for you." Ron said joyously.  
  
"Shut up, Ron." He smiled, "Come on, I'll give you a hand packing."  
  
"Can't wait for me to leave- so you can have Hermione all to yourself!!" He laughed, as Harry chased him to their dormitory.  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
The next morning Harry woke up suddenly. It was like someone opened his eyes for him. He sat up and put his glasses on. He rarely felt so refreshed in the morning. He untied the curtains around his four-poster bed and looked around the room. It was lightly snowing outside and the sky was bright white. Its light filled the entire room, allowing Harry to see that everyone was gone. He looked at his watch. No wonder why he was so refreshed, lunch was about to start in ten minuets! Harry couldn't think of how he could've slept in like that. Why didn't Ron wake him up, but then he remembered that the two were up very late talking and laughing while packing Ron's trunk. He looked at his friend's empty bed; Harry didn't even get to wish Ron a merry Christmas. He sighed and grabbed some jeans and an old t-shirt and left to take a quick shower.  
  
As he entered the Great Hall for some lunch, he looked up at the staff table. There were only a few teachers eating lunch right now, and Dumbledore wasn't one of them. Harry sat down next to Hermione, and looked up and down the barren table.  
  
"I can't believe how many people left Hogwarts for Christmas." He stated, as he grabbed a bowl of chowder.  
  
"Well, I was beginning to think you had gone too. You certainly got a lot of sleep last night." She said looking at Harry. He shifted slightly, leaning close to her, as if someone from another planet would try and listen to what he was going to say next. He breathed her sweet, smell in, and almost forgot what he was going to say.  
  
"I'm going to need it, for tonight I take on one of the greatest challenges and pranks ever to be bestowed upon Hogwarts." He beamed at her as he pulled away. Hermione looked shocked.  
  
"Harry! As Headboy you should be setting a good example for all the little kids! I can't believe you'd do something so stupid and risk your position of authority and respect, for some silly prank!" She hissed. Harry's smile faded. He really didn't want her to think he was misusing his powers, but he'd promised Ron that he'd go through with it, it's not like he asked to Headboy anyways.  
  
"Hermione, don't be angry with me. You don't even know what it is, trust me, no one will get hurt!" He tried to sound sincere, but the plan was too good, and he couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Harry, if you do this I swear I won't talk to you for the rest of the vacation." She crossed her arms and frowned. Harry definitely didn't want that to happen, but his damn promiss. He'd just have to do it a night when she wasn't with him.  
  
"Fine." He said in a defeated sort of voice. 'Fine, I won't mention Victor Krum around you ever again.' he thought slyly. They ate the rest of their lunch in silence as the snow continued to fall lightly from the sky. Together they walked back to the common room, and Hermione began working on her homework almost instantly. Harry on the other hand retrieved his Broomstick Servicing Kit and Firebolt, and took them downstairs to clean his favorite broom. As he polished the identification number on the broomstick Harry watched Hermione bite her lower lip in concentration. His stomach did a little jig inside of him and Harry had an urge to go over to her and pick her up, hug her tight, kiss her soft inviting lips, and tell her that he cared for her in such a way, that it made his heart ache when she wasn't near. But then he thought how she didn't care for him like he did for her, and he looked out the window, it wasn't healthy to be obsessed with a person when they didn't return the feelings. Perhaps he could make her see him differently over the vacation, Harry thought mischievously. He stole another glance at her, but she was looking at him this time, and he quickly looked back down at his broom and scrubbed a little harder on the already gleaming I.D. number.  
  
"Harry, I saw that. What do you want?" Hermione smiled at him. Harry wanted her but he said instead,  
  
"Nothing, I was, just thinking." Harry said, feeling like a great big idiot.  
  
"Thinking about?" Hermione pressed, turning around in her chair to look at him better.  
  
"Thinking about," Harry panicked, "I was, -er, thinking, about, uh"  
  
"You were thinking, we've established that." She teased. Harry blushed, 'why does she have this effect on me?' he thought angrily.  
  
"I was thinking about why you never fly on a broom any more." Harry thought he recovered gracefully. Hermione gave a look like she knew he wasn't really thinking about that, but then said  
  
"Well, I was never really good at it, and it's not like I have a broom of my own to practice on." She said, eyeing him suspiciously. "Why were you thinking about that?"  
  
"My broom is right here," He looked at it fondly, "I think it's probably the best thing you can do in this world, and you're my friend and I wanted to know why you don't like flying." He gazed up at her, connecting eyes, and losing all train of thought. She looked out the window, shaking her head slowly and said,  
  
"It's dark out already." The loss of eye contact felt like a stab in the back. Harry looked out the window too. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve. Harry was excited, he finally started to enjoy getting worthy presents for once in his life, and he couldn't wait to see Hermione's face when she got his gift. Harry thought long and hard about what to give her, and he decided he was going to give it to her later Eve night. It was more romantic, Ron told Harry when he bought the gift while on their last Hogsmeade trip. It was a small silver necklace, and it had a tear shaped jade stone attached to it. The merchant who sold it to Harry said it was in fact a tear from a Ridgeback dragon, but Harry doubted that. What was special about it, to him, and he hoped her too, was a small engraving behind it. It read, 'to the friend who shares my heart and soul'. Harry was informed that the engraving had been there since it was created long ago and given to the princess of elves, by a wizard gone mad, from the love he never had in return. He was also told that only a person who returns the feelings would be able to read it. Harry felt he identified with the story, and hoped that Hermione would really love it, and read it too. He looked at his watch, time was flying by today, it was dinner. He stood up and stretched. He scratched his messed up hair and headed upstairs with his stuff. Upon returning he found Hermione starched out lazily upon the couch. He crept up beside her and tickled her. She jumped a squealed.  
  
"Harry!" She tried to tickle him back, but she couldn't, she was laughing too hard.  
  
"Please, stop!" She screamed in laughter, and Harry stopped. Grinning broadly, he let her get up and adjust her clothes and hair. Wiping a tear from under her eye. Harry laughed, and she came after him.  
  
"When I get my hands on you!" She continued, out the portrait hole, following Harry to the Great Hall. Hermione was just about to catch him when they stopped altogether. Harry nearly ran over Professor Snape.  
  
"Potter! There is no running in the castle, you reckless fool. Do you think because hardly anyone is here you can run around causing a muck, acting as if you own the place?" He snarled.  
  
"No sir, I was just, I'm very hungry, sir." Harry looked Snape straight in the eyes. They stared at each other for a bit, and then Snape growled,  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor for reckless rule breaking, you're the Headboy Harry, perhaps you should familiarize yourself with your handbook." With that he turned around and headed up to the staff table. Nearly all the teachers were up there, and each was having their own conversation. Harry and Hermione walked stubbornly to their table. A couple Slytherins snickered, as they passed. Harry wasn't happy at all, Snape could make anyone's lighthearted mistake seem like they murdered someone of royalty. Harry hated him. He sighed, and Hermione said,  
  
"Sorry Harry."  
  
"Why, it's certainly not your fault that he's a bastard." She gasped.  
  
"Harry, just because Snape isn't fair, doesn't give you the right to call him such horrible names, what if a first year heard what you said, you know how impressionable they really are."  
  
"Hermione, when will you stop defending him? I mean, he's just a terrible to you, as me. Well, maybe not as often as me, but just a terrible. Remember when your teeth were shot by that enlarging spell, and he said he 'saw no difference'?" Harry asked exasperated. She looked as if the memory was a painful one, and Harry felt bad for reminding her.  
  
"Yes I do Harry, but he's a teacher, he's a human. It's only human not to like someone." She tried to explain rationally.  
  
"My point exactly," Harry continued. "if I hate him, then I have a right to express those feelings, and if calling him a bastard is how I do it. Then I guess that's how I'll do it." With that he started putting some mashed potatoes on his plate, and on Hermione's.  
  
"You've been spending way too much time with Ron, your starting to sound like him." She laughed to herself.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He said, a little more defensively than expected.  
  
"Nothing." Hermione proclaimed, sipping from her goblet, looking annoyed and frustrated. They ate in silence for a bit, then Harry said  
  
"Sorry about being a pain, I mean, Snape just really pisses me off sometimes." She smiled at him warmly, and replied  
  
"That's ok, Harry. If it makes you feel any better Snape really pisses me off too." They laughed and finished dinner, chatting lightly about nothing in particular. 


	2. 

A/n: Thank you so much for all those sweet reviews! Merry Christmas to all! I feel so, santa-ish. your reviews have inspired me to write another chapter, and hopefully finish this story, as it is just a simple Christmas romance. To Fae Princess- I read your story, Snow, and I absolutely loved it. Your write so well! I'm trying to read all the stories from the signed reviews, because I love to read fics as much as I like to write them. I hope everyone gets the present they really wanted this year! Read on my friends, read on!  
  
Disclaimer: If I've said it once, I've said it a million times. IT'S ALL MINE! XD  
  
  
  
Harry woke up, but kept his eyes shut. He knew it was morning and that Hermione was probably already awake and working on her homework downstairs while waiting for him, but his bed was warm and friendly. He wanted to enjoy it for a few more minuets. He turned over onto his side, and sighed. Thoughts of Hermione flooded his mind, and made him smile inwardly. But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the hangings that surrounded his bed slide open, and felt the bright light of morning try to penetrate his tightly closed eyes. He heard something crawl on his bed, and sit down carefully next to him. Harry was sure that it was Hermione. He could smell her sweet perfume. He smiled and rolled over to face her. Eyes still closed tight, he wrapped himself around her. He could feel her soft hair on his arms, her warmth, but then Hermione did something that greatly surprised Harry, she purred. Harry opened his eyes wide, and saw that it was Crookshanks wrapped up in his arms, not the women of his dreams. Crookshanks looked content and purred louder. Harry looked over to the end of his bed. Hermione was standing there, laughing at him loudly; he reached for his glasses and put them on.  
  
"Having a good dream, Harry?" she asked between giggles.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled, jumping from his bed and lunging at her. "You ruined the best dream I've had in a long while." He lied. "You, and your dumb cat." He grabbed her arms and pulled her towards his bed. He pointed an accusing finger at Crookshanks, who looked a little insulted.  
  
"It's not his fault that you tried to molest him." She tried to sound serious, but laughed again. Harry laughed too, then realized that he was only wearing his Santa hat boxers. Hermione seemed to notice this too, because she was now rolling with laughter and pointing at them. Harry let go of her and ripped his comforter off his bed and wrapped it around himself like a cloak, and he blushed a bit. Hermione climbed on his bed, and placed Crookshanks beside her. He was looking very amused, as she continued to laugh. Harry watched her as she laid down where he'd been sleeping minuets earlier, taking in her long bushy hair, her deep soulful eyes, and her beautiful smile. He wanted more than anything to climb up there with her, to gently kiss her, to hold her close, and to tell her that he loved her. In a swift movement that even surprised himself, Harry climbed on top of her. Hermione leaned back on his pillows. She had a look that invited Harry to follow her action. Their faces were only inches apart, and Harry could feel Hermione tense up even through the thick Hogwarts comforter. He watched her eyes trace his lips, and then they locked eyes. Harry's heart was beating so fast he thought it would pound itself through his chest as he sunk even closer to Hermione. Harry put his arms on either side of her for balance, and she tilted her chin up and slowly closed her eyes. It was the perfect kissing position anyone had ever seen before. Almost like a movie, Harry thought, as he felt her warm breath on his chin. He was about a centimeter away from actually kissing Hermione, when a voice in his head stopped him, and instead he yanked the pillow out from under her head, and slammed it into her face. He bounced off of her, laughing, as she sputtered in shock. He wasn't about to make their friendship weird just because he had these feelings for her. Harry sat at the end of his bed and watched Hermione's facial expressions change from shock (of course), to anger, and then to embarrassment. He could tell instantly, that he'd screwed things up. She glared at him, and he could see tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, don't cry, please. I was just kidding. I didn't hurt you?" Harry asked stupidly and concerned, as he pulled himself closer to her. He prayed he didn't hurt her.  
  
"That's just it, Harry. You're always kidding." She whimpered, as she jumped off his bed, wiping tears away as she wrenched the door open, and ran out.  
  
"Hermione, wait!" Harry yelled, he tried to follow her, but he tripped over his comforter, and fell flat on his face. "Dammit" he cried, as he pulled himself lose, and hurried out the door. It was too late, Harry heard her door slam shut and leaned defeated, against the wall, by the stairs. He slid down the wall and sat in a crumpled pile, on the verge of tears. He'd never made Hermione cry like that before. A pain like he'd never felt before, swept through him.  
  
Crookshanks stepped out of the room and sat across from Harry. He gave Harry a look that plainly said, "You're a really big idiot."  
  
"I know." Harry said, annoyed with himself. The cat seemed compassionate, and walked over to Harry. He purred softly.  
  
"Thanks, I'm glad you're not mad at me now." Harry gently stroked the cat, then stood up. He went back to his room and changed into a pair of jeans and an extremely large hoodie that once was Dudley's. Harry sighed, and went downstairs, he looked at his watch, it was still breakfast, but Harry wasn't hungry. He felt incredibly depressed. He sat down on the squashiest chair in the common room, and stared at the staircase that led up to the girl's dormitories. Ten minutes went by, and all Harry could do was stare at the steps. He was completely alone. If he'd look at the table, he'd see Hermione's homework spread out on top of it. Now what was he supposed to do? He thought angrily. The girl he loved was furious with him, and it was his fault. If only he'd kissed her instead of play stupid. Wait a minuet! Did that mean that Hermione actually liked him, more than a friend? He only punched a pillow in her face because he thought that she wouldn't like it if he had kissed her. Harry stood up, puling on his extremely messy midnight black hair. She obviously wanted to be kissed, and he messed things up so badly, he feared that it would ruin their relationship even more than if he'd actually kissed her. He felt like punching himself in the face. He realized that she must've thought Harry had no feelings for her at all, and he was just leading her on or something to that extent. But what if she was just caught up in the moment? Harry knew that he almost kissed her, and that some situations you do the things that seem right, even if you don't want to.  
  
There were too many questions all at once, and swearing under his breath, he started to leave. Harry nearly ran over the bare Christmas tree that was standing next to the portrait hole. Even the house elves messed up today; there were no ornaments on the tree at all. Feeling painfully depressed, Harry left the common room. He went for a walk around the castle, running that morning's scenario over and over in his mind. Thinking of what he should've done instead, and feeling even worse with every step he took. When Harry was tired of walking around, he looked up, wondering where his feet had taken him. He was standing in front of the portrait of a fruit bowl that led to the kitchens.  
  
Harry thought since it was Christmas Eve, he might as well stop in and say hi to Dobby. He tickled the pear, and then entered the kitchen; most of the elves were busy cleaning it up. Some of the others were preparing lunch. As soon as Harry entered, he was nearly knocked over by Dobby. Dobby had the biggest smile on his face, and was wearing a bright blue biker shorts with a yellow tie and pink office shirt.  
  
"Harry Potter, sir, has come to visit Dobby for the Holidays?" he squeaked joyously. "Harry is too kind to think of Dobby at times like this." A tear gathered in one of his huge tennis ball sized eyes.  
  
"Dobby, how are you?" Harry asked kindly. He didn't know why, but the elf's attention was cheering him up greatly. The ball of color released Harry's knees and said,  
  
"Dobby is well, sir. How is you? Where is Hermniny?" He asked curiously, looking around Harry, incase he was blocking her from his view. Something in Harry's face must've shown Dobby his pain, because he asked,  
  
"Is you and Hermniny fighting, sir? Is it very bad?" he asked softly.  
  
Harry sighed and looked around the kitchen, another elf came by and offered him some tea, which Harry accepted graciously. He sipped his tea, and looked back down at Dobby, who waited patiently for his answer.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione and I had a fight this morning. Now she's mad at me, and she has all the right in world to be." His brief moment of happiness faded away, and he sipped his tea once more.  
  
"Dobby is truly sorry, I knows that you's really liking Hermniny." He said sadly. Harry defiantly didn't want to make Dobby as sad as he felt, so he changed the subject.  
  
"Hey, how come the Christmas tree in the common room isn't decorated, I thought you'd take care of that?" He smiled.  
  
"Oh no!" Dobby shrieked. This startled Harry so much, that he dropped his cup of tea. It shattered and pieces flew all over the place.  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry said to Dobby, who was crying, and to the other elves who rushed over to clean the mess. Harry picked up Dobby and set him on a tiny chair. He too grabbed a chair and sat down carefully. Now Harry had hurt two friends in the same morning. It had to be a record, he thought miserably.  
  
"Dobby, don't worry about it" He said carefully, afraid his friend might have another outburst.  
  
"Dobby, messed up again!" he sobbed. "Dobby forgets to decorate the tree. 'Tis Dobby's favorite parts about Christmas trees too." He wept. Then started to bang his head violently against the table. Harry grabbed his ears, stopping him from injuring himself further.  
  
"Thanks." He mumbled miserably.  
  
"You know what, Dobby?" Harry said smiling. Thinking of a way to make him happy again.  
  
"What?" Dobby asked.  
  
"I've never really decorated a tree before. Perhaps you and I, could decorate it together?"  
  
"Really?" He smiled toothily. A final tear slipped down his face, falling silently to the floor.  
  
"Yeah, why not?"  
  
"O.K. Harry Potter! You is a great friend." He ran to the back of the kitchen before Harry could respond. As he sat there for a bit, drinking a new cup of tea waiting patiently, he worried about Hermione again. What happens if she never speaks to me again? Harry thought desperately. He hardly noticed Dobby's return. He was laden with ornament boxes, bags of tinsel and garland, candles, and peppermint candy canes.  
  
"Me's back!" he proclaimed proudly. Harry smiled and set down his empty cup.  
  
"Yes you are, here let me help you with that." He grabbed a couple bags, and smiled kindly to his tiny friend. "Shall we go?"  
  
"Yes!" Dobby shouted excitedly, and ran to the portrait.  
  
When they entered the common room, it was as silent as a tomb. Harry shivered. He looked down at Dobby, who sat the boxes on the couch nearest the tree, and looked at the girl's staircase. Harry followed his friend's gaze, and saw no one. He sighed loudly, as he set the bags down. Dobby came over to the bags and started digging through them.  
  
"What're you looking for?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"The star for the tops of the tree, of course." He said brightly.  
  
"Oh." Was all Harry could say.  
  
"Hmmm." Dobby pulled himself out of the bag. "It's must be in the kitchen still, you start decorating, I'll goes and gets it." He smiled warmly and Harry, who nodded. Dobby dashed through the portrait hole, and all was quiet once more. Harry sighed again, as he grabbed a box of red and golden ball ornaments. He'd seen how children were supposed to decorate Christmas trees on Halmark commercials at the Dursleys, but never doing it himself, he felt very stupid starting it alone. He noticed Hermione's homework still on the table, and thought that she must still be in her room. She probably wishes she never stayed for Christmas now, he thought gloomily. Harry returned to the tree, and started hanging the ornaments, examining each one carefully, as he hung them. He picked up an exceptionally shiny one, and looked at himself in the reflection. His handsome face betrayed its natural happy appearance. It looked as sad as he felt, and it made him even more depressed as he hung it on a high branch. Then, as he was removing his hand he saw in its reflection, another figure moving silently across the room. He turned round and watched Hermione try to gather her books. She looked up and stopped moving, like a dear in the headlights, she stared at him wide eyed. Harry saw that her eyes were red and puffy. He didn't know where to begin, his regret was so strong, it made his throat tight. She looked back down at her books, and gathered them up; she passed him silently and started up the stairs.  
  
"Hermione, wait!" Harry finally choked out. She stopped on the first step, but did not turn round. He walked stiffly towards her. Suddenly nervous, he didn't know how to explain.  
  
"Hermione, I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me because I'm an idiot." He sighed, and thought that he might as well explain it all, now or never.  
  
"I never really spent that much time around girls when I was young, around anyone, for that matter. I never knew, how to act around them. Then I met you, and, you were so different from the rest. You are special to me because you were the first girl who was my friend, in fact you were one of my first friends I ever had. I came Hogwarts, and my life was changed forever. You were a huge part of it. As I grew up, my feelings toward you changed as well. I didn't see you as just the smart, loyal, best friend anymore, I saw you as the beautiful woman you always were. Although your not my first crush, you are the first person to reach this very special place in my heart. It's been really hard to hang around you lately, because of these damned feelings. I don't know how to be just your friend anymore, without having this force that makes me want you. I really love you Hermione- and I just hope, that, even if we can't have the relationship I'd like, that we can still be friends." Harry felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders, but fear quickly swept in and replaced it. Afraid that he was wrong, wrong about her loving him back, afraid that she would leave him, afraid that she would refuse to talk to him. She stood there, head bowed, and Harry thought his heart had stopped. If only she would do something.  
  
  
  
A/n: OK, well, this seems like a great place to stop. Harry just confessed his love to Hermione. And it's extremely late. I want a real fresh mind for when I finish this story. I guess it'll run three chapters.. wow. Anywho, please review and tell me what you think, especially if it sucks, because, right now, I think it does.. see ya.  
  
Ok, I'm uploading it today, because my computer went on the frits last night. 


	3. 

One last time for Christmas  
  
A/n: I really hated that last chapter, I just don't know why. Anyways, here's the ending.  
  
  
  
Harry tried to swallow, but he couldn't. The love of his life stood motionless, in front of him, and the tension in the room was so thick, he could barely breathe. Harry couldn't stand it anymore. He took a step back, then another. He turned around and ran up to his room.  
  
Why did I have to do that? He thought angrily. When he entered the room, he went to his trunk, and pulled out his broom. Recklessly he ran to the window, opened it, and flew out into the late afternoon sky. Like his feelings, the sky was turning dark and ominous gray clouds were rolling in. He zoomed through the air, diving towards the frozen lake. Harry glided atop the ice, letting his feet drag over its smooth surface. He couldn't think about anything. His mind was filled with the picture of Hermione in the staircase. He wanted to cry, but it was too cold to. His hands were swollen and red, and Harry was sure his ears had long since fallen off. He didn't know if he was numb from just the cold, or if his emotions were helping as well. He looked at his watch and it read five thirty. The sun was setting in the west, silhouetting the castle. Harry wanted to go inside, get some dinner, he hadn't eaten all day, and the hunger was gnawing his stomach away. He flew back to the castle, and looked through the window of the common room. He really didn't want to run into Hermione down there. He was sure there would be another awkward silence, and his heart really couldn't take that. He looked around carefully; there was a fire in the fireplace, blazing merrily. The Christmas tree still only had the few ornaments that Harry had put on earlier; a star lie on top of the box of ornaments Harry was using. No one was in there, he sighed heavily, and flew up to his open window. When he entered the room its warmth rushed over his freezing body, and he relaxed a bit. Harry closed the window, and latched shut, hoping that he might be able to lock the cold outside. It was completely dark outside now, and the small fire in the corner of his dorm crackled merrily. He walked over to his trunk, casting a large shadow over the door. He knelt down next to the trunk, and set his beloved broom inside it. Still cold, he shivered. Suddenly Harry felt a presence in the room. He turned around sharply, and out from the shadows of Ron's bed, Hermione walked into view, carrying Crookshanks. Harry stared at her, she looked more beautiful than ever, the fire's glow made her skin seem radiant. Harry tried to stop these thoughts. He knew it would never be, he looked at the fire. Hermione stopped only an arms length from Harry. She spoke softly,  
  
"You'll be lucky if you don't catch a cold." Harry grimaced, he couldn't stand to be this close to her, to smell her, and not be able to touch her.  
  
"Hermione, I- I wanted to say I'm sorry again." He sighed, and she shifted uncomfortably, but he continued. "I really should've known that you didn't feel the same for me, as I do for you. My dreams must've clouded my reality, and I-" he was interrupted by Hermione.  
  
"Harry, stop explaining." She smiled slightly. "I know you're sorry, but, you really shouldn't be." She paused to let her words sink in. "Harry, I love you too." The words Harry wanted to hear more than ever were just spoken, and he couldn't react. He stared at her. Legs and arms gone stiff, mouth hanging slightly open. Hermione dropped Crookshanks, and stepped closer to him. Harry regained the use of his limbs, and hugged her tightly. She buried her head into his chest, pulling him into her. Harry had never felt warmth like that before in his entire life. His freezing body seemed to suck the heat from her, and make it his own. They stood there for a long time, just enjoying each other. Both careless and in love, their hearts beat as one. Just then, Harry's stomach growled loudly. Hermione pulled back slowly, their eyes met. Harry could see the love she had for him in her eyes. Burning, like the warmth inside her, the passion was bright. His stomach growled again, and they laughed.  
  
"I didn't realize how hungry I really was." Harry said, grinning like a fool. Hermione took his hand and read his watch,  
  
"Well, I think we missed dinner, but I bet we can get some food from Dobby. He was here earlier, did you know?" she smiled.  
  
"Yeah, we were decorating the tree."  
  
"Didn't do such a great job." She teased.  
  
"I was interrupted, remember." He smiled. She hugged him again,  
  
"I'm sorry, I should've done something then."  
  
"Don't you worry about that now, I'm just glad that you were in here when I got back." He pulled her close and gripped her tightly. Looking down into the brown eyes he loved so much, slowly, he bent his head, and Hermione lifted hers. They stopped an inch apart, their gaze was unwavering. Hermione gently shut her eyes. Harry smiled and then kissed her. It wasn't a forceful kiss, but soft and tender. He tried to explain how he felt, all through his lips. When they stopped, Hermione's eyes were still shut, her lips still puckered. She grinned happily, and opened her eyes. Harry's stomach growled once again, and they laughed merrily. Hermione took Harry's hand, and lead him downstairs, and out of the common room. They walked quietly together, enjoying each other's presence. In and out of shadows, Hermione led the way. Harry was ecstatic about how quickly everything had changed for the best. As they entered the kitchen, Dobby greeted them.  
  
"Harry Potter, sir! Where do you goes?" He squeaked curiously.  
  
"I -er, had to go for a walk, sorry about that Dobby." He smiled. Hermione squeezed his hand gently. Harry looked at her and smiled with all his heart, he turned back to Dobby, and asked if they could have some sandwiches, or something for dinner. Dobby looked pleased with the request and told them that he'd bring something up to the common room for the two of them to enjoy right away. He winked at Harry, which made Hermione giggle beside him. They thanked Dobby and headed back to Gryffindor tower. Later that night, after a couple sandwiches and cups of soup, they decided to finish decorating the tree. Together they worked, until the tree was finished. It was fabulous, the colors of Gryffindor shined brightly throughout its many branches. They stood back and admired their work. Suddenly Harry remembered his gift for her.  
  
"Wait here, please." He asked Hermione, as he headed for the stairs.  
  
"Sure." She answered a little confused. Harry returned within seconds, grinning mischievously, he tried to hide the gift behind his back.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?" She asked cautiously. He walked up to her, and kissed her lightly on the nose.  
  
"I want you to have this now." He said, softly, pulling the crimson wrapped package from behind his back. She looked at the present, then at Harry, smiling gratefully, as she took it. Carefully, she unwrapped it. A black velvety box sat, closed for the moment, in her hand. Harry was feeling a little anxious, as she opened it. Hermione gasped, and Harry smiled, she didn't have to say a word. Her face said it all.  
  
"You shouldn't have." She choked. Harry carefully pulled the necklace out of the box. The jade and silver shined brightly, reflecting the light from the fire. Harry caught a glimpse of the engraving, as he stepped behind Hermione. She moved her hair, and he fastened it for her. She picked it up, and examined the smooth jade stone, rubbing her thumb and pointer finger over it. Then, she stopped and looked at it closer. She mouthed the words, 'heart and soul'.  
  
"Harry, this is way too much!" She cried, and turned round to face him. Harry smiled and looked at the fire.  
  
"Nothings too much for you, Hermione." He said, looking at her beautiful, happy face. She hugged him and kissed him softly on the lips. They walked to the couch and sat down, Harry put his arm around Hermione. She rested her head against his chest, and sighed happily. Harry stared at the tree. Its ornaments reflected the room around it. He could see Hermione and himself sitting on the couch together in a rather large red one.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked barely above a whisper.  
  
"Hmm?" She responded tiredly.  
  
"I think this is the best Christmas I'll ever have." He proclaimed. Hermione hugged him tightly, which he returned graciously. Together they sat their, holding each other late into the night, and eventually falling asleep. A small smile played across their lips.  
  
  
  
A/n: AND THAT'S ALL FOLKS. I like how that ended, tell me if you agree. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! 


End file.
